From the prior art, food carriers are known which include a structured cooking area on which a food to be cooked can be placed. The food carrier along with the food lying on the structured cooking area is introduced into a cooking space of a cooking appliance. When cooking the food, the surface of the food with which the same lies on the structured cooking area receives the pattern of the structuring of the cooking area. Typically, a structured cooking area is employed when cooking meat, in order to produce a typical grill pattern in the surface of the meat. However, other items of food also can be provided with other patterns or it can generally be desired to have a variety of patterns on one and the same food, so that different food carriers with different patterns must be used. It is disadvantageous, however, that the different food carriers must be stowed away when not in use.
Furthermore, it can be desired that both surfaces of the food should have a pattern, so that the food on the food carrier must be turned during the cooking process. When the food now should have different patterns on its two surfaces, it is not only necessary to turn the food, but the food carrier also must be exchanged during the cooking process, which results in an increased expenditure of work.
It is the object of the invention to provide a space-saving and simple possibility for providing items of food with different patterns.